Bad Moon Rising
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What happens when the thing you fear the most, becomes a reality?
1. Prologue

Bad Moon Rising

Prologue

When I look at her, I see us together for a very long time. Of course, I haven't told her how I feel about her. I'm too scared. My fear always seems to get the better of me all the time. My best friends keep telling me that I should just go for it and tell her…but they don't realize that if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way, I'd lose her as a best friend completely. Her laughing in my face is about probably the second worst thing that could happen.

My friends assure me that she feels the same way. But they've been known to make mistakes in the past. Like the time they tried to set me up with this girl named Lisa Richards. But that turned into a disaster. It turned out that Lisa indeed had a boyfriend beforehand and the boyfriend wasn't exactly happy with my best friends. He was the 'jealous' and angry type and nearly wanted to beat me to a pulp if it wasn't for my mates stepping in and defending me. I've learned then not to trust their judgments or anyone else's.

But She's different. We've been best friends for nearly 6 years now and really close. We actually spent time at each other's homes over the summer and on holidays. Her parents aren't really home much as they're busy with work. So she feels rather lonely and like she was abandoned. But we reassured her that she's not abandoned and that there are people that care about her greatly…and people that love her.

Of course, she also knows about my little 'secret' as well. When I first told her, naturally she reacted the way I would've expected her. But eventually, she came around and realized that I was me most of the time. Only once a month do I change into a horrible monster. Luckily, me mates are there to help me with the changes. I don't know what I would do without them.

Back on the subject of Her, she's wonderful, beautiful and just a great person overall. We share the same interests and we've got the same type of personality. That's probably why we 'clicked' so easily and got along really well. And most guys see that and ask her out all the time. But a few times when she said 'yes' to the guy, the guy turned out to be a real jerk. There was one time when he had just used her to make his ex-girl friend jealous. That hadn't gone over well and the four of us ended up pranking him. That resulted in us getting detention for a week, but it was well worth it. The second guy turned around and hit her. One night she came into the common room with a black eye and bruised jaw. At that, that was enough for us. With her protests, we left the room and immediately went after him, giving him a dose of his own medicine.

Of course, detention followed this time for two weeks and an owl was sent home to each of our parents, but again it was worth it. I only hope that when I tell her how I feel, she won't say no. I mean if she needs time, naturally I won't push her. Well, gotta go. Classes are starting.

Remus Lupin


	2. The Promise

Bad Moon Rising

Chapter One-The Promise

17 year old Remus Lupin closed the cover to his journal and slipped it under his pillow. He voluntarily shivered at the thought of someone finding this journal. There was a lot of stuff in there he didn't want public.

He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the picture of him, James, Sirius, Peter and Rachel. It was taken last year at his parents' house. They'd invited everyone over for the summer. It had been a lot of fun and it gave Rachel something else to keep her mind occupied. The four of them were grinning and waving at the camera. His mother had taken the picture for them. It had been a great summer and Remus would never forget it. His eyes immediately shifted onto Rachel. Her chocolate brown hair reflected the bright sunlight and her hazel eyes were twinkling. Her angelic features are what attract a lot of guys.

The sharp ringing of the bell snapped Remus out of his thoughts and he gathered up his bag near his feet and swung it onto his shoulder. He left the boys' dorm and walked through the common room. As he walked down the Hall, the sunlight broke through the opened archways and washed over him, catching his wheat colored hair, making it almost seem golden. His green eyes looked like almost perfect emeralds. He immediately picked up Rachel's scent coming from behind him. He heard her footsteps as she jogged after him, coming into the opened hallway from the courtyard.

"Hey Remus," she said brightly. "Whatcha been doing this whole time? James and Sirius had bets going. I think you'd best set them straight."

"Depends," Remus said dryly. "What were they betting?"

"Well," Rachel said slowly. "James was betting that you were 'studying' and Sirius bet that you were giving yourself a 'one on one' lesson."

Remus frowned.

"Pretty much they were betting along the same lines," Rachel said laughing.

Remus felt his cheeks flushing with color.

"Well," he said firmly. "They're both wrong, no matter how many different ways they put it. I was writing in my private journal."

"Oooh," Rachel said eagerly as the sun caught her eyes. Her face had this childish glow to it. "Where is it? Can I read it?"

"No you cannot read it!" Remus said affronted. "Hence the word 'private' journal? No one's allowed to read it. Not even my best friends."

Rachel gave him this puppy dog expression and Remus had to laugh at the fact that she was so persistent.

"Sorry Rach," he said softly. "No one is going to read it."

"I know, I know you doofus," she laughed. "I was just joking around."

She playfully slapped him up the backside of the head.

"Come on," she said cheerfully linking her arm with his. "We're going to be late for Charms."

They continued on the way to class. They stepped into the Charms classroom and immediately took their seats. In front of them were James Potter and Sirius Black. Behind them were Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans. James turned around and flashed Rachel one of those grins that normally got the girls swooning. His blue eyes were behind a pair of thin, black-rimmed pair of glasses and his untidy jet black hair was it's normal untidy self. His sharp features were finely chiseled and half the school considered him a heart throb. Sirius, who was just as handsome as James, also turned around flashing Remus a knowing grin as well. His wavy, thick black hair was neatly brushed back and his hazel eyes always seemed to have this seductive look in them. Girls called him the heart breaker. Behind her, Rachel heard Lily Evans let out an irritated snort before James spoke.

"Remus, mate," he said in a sing song voice. "Why are you and Rach late to class?"

Remus knew what was coming so he decided the best thing to do was ignore the question, but Sirius chimed in next.

"Aww," Sirius cooed. "Were you and Rach finally getting it on? Is that why you're late?"

Remus was steaming, but again, he didn't reply. Instead, he took out his quill and dipped it into the ink quill and was just about to place the tip of the quill when he heard Rachel.

"Sirius," she said angrily. "You are such a jerk. I tell you this: Even if Remus and I were, which we're not, I don't see it as any of your business."

Remus had to smile to himself. _At least she's not totally put off at the idea._

This could be a good thing.

Remus wrote his name and the date at the top of the parchment and prepared for class to begin, leaving James and Sirius chortling.

Just then, Rachel leaned close to Remus and spoke in his ear while his eyes were locked on his desk on the parchment in front of him.

"I'd rather sleep with you than any of those two numbnuts," she whispered in his ear. "You at least have more class."

Remus felt a tingle running down his spine as Rachel sat normally in her seat and Professor Darin's began the lesson.

Remus' thoughts were whirling around in his head. _Could she be hinting that she feels the same way toward me as I feel about her? Still, that's not really a clear sign what she said. She could've simply meant that I don't go around flaunting what girl I slept with or the fact that I did It. _Remus felt like he'd jump out of his skin at any given moment.

He suddenly felt Rachel's hand on his causing him to jump involuntarily, ripping him from his thoughts. He quickly came back to reality.

"Wh-what?" he stammered looking at Rachel.

She arched her eyebrow at him and nodded toward the front of the room. He followed her nod and saw Professor Darin glaring at him with a disapproving look on her face.

"Mr. Lupin," she said slowly. "Is my class so boring that you're now daydreaming? I had asked you what Charm causes water to freeze at a much higher temperature."

"Oh, sorry Professor, no," he said quickly composing himself. "And it's the Elsis Charm."

She just frowned again and nodded.

James and Sirius quickly glanced back at him and threw him a wink. Remus just gave them a disgusted look.

"He's probably still thinking about his magical 'rendezvous'," Sirius cracked chortling.

James chuckled too. Rachel was angrily rolling up her sleeves threateningly.

"Let me at 'em," she was whispering under her breath. "I'll give them a magical rendezvous."

Remus chuckled next. Rachel looked at him and flashed him a broad grin. The lesson continued.

Once the lesson was over, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room for a brief 45 minute break before the remaining classes of the day. Rachel flopped down on the couch and pulled out her drawing pad. One thing she loved doing was drawing. Remus sat across from her and stared into the fire that crackled. He could feel the fire's warmth spread over him immediately.

The next thing he knew, Sirius plopped down beside him and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Ah yes," he said sighing. "The warmth of a fire…but nothing compares to a girl huh?"

He broke into a grin and gave Remus' shoulders a coy shake.

"So where did you guys do it?" James asked next stepping into the common room with a teasing grin.

Remus didn't take his eyes off the fire and felt his cheeks growing hot but he knew it had nothing to do with the fire.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and slammed her drawing pad down on the table.

"Guys, get off it alright?" she said angrily jumping up and getting into James' face. "We DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER! Get that through your thick, Neanderthal heads."

"Whoa," Sirius laughed. "Defensive."

"You're too defensive," James said as his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"UGH!" Rachel screamed exasperatedly. "FINE. I'll give you something to tease us about!"

Remus watched curiously and intrigued as Rachel came over to him, took his face in her hands and gave him a long, hard kiss.

When she pulled back, she could see the shocked expressions on their faces.

She just flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed into the girls' dorm.

Remus was absolutely frozen. He could still taste Rachel's lips on his and his heart was pounding loud and hard in his chest.

He felt like he was hit with a Stunning Charm. He could not move an inch even if he tried. It wasn't until James came over to him and roughly shook his shoulders.

"Huh?" Remus asked finally coming out of his stupor. "What?"

James was looking at him gravely.

"Hey mate," he said seriously. "We didn't mean to anger Rach. I hope this act she did didn't mess anything up."

Remus threw him a dirty look.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it did," he said irritably. "You lot kept teasing us about sleeping together. She figured why not just give you something to tease us about."

Sirius also looked upset.

"We'll talk to her for you alright?" James asked genuinely looking upset that he might've caused a rift between Rachel and Remus' friendship.

Remus just grumbled something incoherent.

In the girls' dorm, Rachel was sitting on her bed cross legged with her elbows resting on her thighs and she had buried her face into her hands. Her hair had fallen forward shielding her face and hands from view. Deep down she'd wanted to kiss Remus for a long time, but now, she was sure he'd hate her. She figured now James and Sirius could tease them about something that _really _happened. But then there was the small chance that Remus would ignore her or act like it never happened. That was something that Rachel couldn't bear to have happened to have Remus ignore her like that. After all they were best friends and they have been through a lot together. She began mentally kicking herself for even deciding to kiss Remus like that. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she began sobbing softly.

A few minutes later, Lily Evans came into the dorm and immediately spied Rachel.

"Rachel?" she asked sounding extremely concerned and worried as she came over to Rachel. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

Rachel just raised her head to Lily and launched into the whole story while tears streamed down her cheeks.

When she was finished, Lily sighed in frustration.

"Those two will never learn," she said angrily. "This is why I will not go out with Potter. Neither of them thinks before they act. But as for Remus, I'm sure if you talk to him he'd understand. He is not like Potter and Black. He's actually the sanest of them all."

Rachel nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I know," she said quietly. "But the thing is…I had wanted to kiss Remus all along."

Lily immediately cottoned on and realized what Rachel was talking about.

"Oh," Lily said slowly. "You love Remus but he doesn't know it yet right?"

Rachel nodded miserably.

"Again," Lily said softly. "Just talk to him. Things will turn out for the best you'll see. But I promise you this; Potter and Black will eventually get what's coming to them."

Rachel just nodded again. Lily broke into a grin and gave Rachel a hug.

"Come on," she said. "It's time for sleep."

Rachel climbed into bed and eventually dozed off into a troubled sleep.


End file.
